Baby, It's Cold Outside
by xSadistxFujix
Summary: In celebration of Christmas time, Blaine thinks he and Kurt can sing a certain song together. Kurt figures that it has just been made into his new favorite song. Blaine/Kurt, boy kissing!


_So, hopefully this is better than my last Blaine/Kurt. I think it is. I LOVED the episode! It was amazing, ne? PS. "Baby, It's Cold Outside" is a LONG song... =.= lol But the thought of Kurt and Blaine singing it is just... win! And super-mega-foxy-awesome-hot! So totally awesome!_

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee (sadly), nor the song "Baby, It's Cold Outside".**

* * *

For once, he and Blaine were alone in the practice room. Kurt glanced out the window to see the white snow softly falling from the sky, floating down to the chilled pavement and frozen grass.

He had only attended Dalton for about a month, but Kurt found himself loving it. Of course he missed New Directions and everyone a part of it—even Rachel—but Kurt was finding another home here with the Warbles. He didn't even have to mention Blaine.

Kurt smiled slightly, heart skipping a beat as it always did when he heard Blaine's name, thought about him, saw him, or even merely read a text sent to him by Blaine. The older teenager really felt something like a life-saver to Kurt. After the whole fiasco with Karofsky and being kissed by him in the locker room, the bullying only seeming to get worse whenever Karofsky _wasn't _avoiding him like hell, Kurt had felt the strong need to get away.

And Dalton had been there—_Blaine _had been there—to answer his prayers.

When he had brought the idea up to his father, told him his exact reasoning—he left out the fact he had been kissed by the one bullying him—and that Dalton Academy for Boy's had a zero-tolerance policy for bullying and that the people there seemed _very _nice, his father had given in. He of course had checked every day before transferring him that this was _really _what he wanted to do. But Kurt had been sold and kept firm to his answer, even when it came time to tell New Directions.

Kurt could honestly say he had never felt more nervous in his life. Not when auditioning for _anything_, not when telling his father he was gay, but he figured it was to be a bit expected. New Directions had acted somewhat of a family for him over the last year and two months and he fought off the urge to wipe his sweating hands on something, moving to the front of the room as Mr. Shuester—who was frowning slightly, having already been briefed on what was happening—addressed the Glee club.

"Everyone, Kurt would like to say something. I've… already been told and I want you to keep an open-ear, okay?" he stated, more-so to the boys than to the girls, but still addressing the girls as well, knowing they would also react badly.

"Is your dad okay?" Mercedes questioned quickly just as Kurt went to speak.

Kurt smiled slightly at his friend's worry but nodded. "He's fine. It's not about my dad. I'm…" he glanced over them, clearing his throat and standing straighter. If he was going to do this, he might as well seem composed, right? "I'm transferring to Dalton Academy."

There was silence for a split second before questions—disbelieving and angry questions—filled the room and Kurt almost found it hard to look at them—his family.

"Are you going to spy?"

"Bull-shit, what about sectionals? They're our competition!"

"You knew about this Mr. Shue? You didn't talk him out of it?"

"You're transforming into a dolphin?"

"Whoa, guys!" Mr. Shue exclaimed, standing and gesturing with his hands for them to quiet down. It took a minute but eventually it was quiet enough for the Spanish teacher to sigh and say, "One question at a time."

Almost at once, Rachel hurried, "Are you going there to spy? Didn't you already do that?" Mr. Shue looked slightly confused at that, not knowing that Kurt had gone there to spy previously.

"No, I'm not. Speaking of which, you guys might want to try hard. It's like Cher versus Justin Bieber. Not much of a comparison." He stated dryly, but inwardly he felt scared of what else they would say. Would they think badly of him? A "traitor" to them, perhaps? Would they not understand that this was the best thing for _him_? Not only musically wise but life wise as well?

But of course they wouldn't. Barely a year ago, some of them had been throwing him in the dumpster, tossing slushies onto his very expensive ensembles, not to mention nailing his lawn furniture to his roof and throwing _pee _balloons at him.

"We won't even be able to go to sectionals without you." Tina pointed out from next to Mike and at once there was a reaction and Kurt frowned, not really having thought about it.

"We'll find someone to replace Kurt. We will be going to sectionals, I promise you!" Kurt's heart twitched out how easily the words "replace Kurt" were said, but he really couldn't say anything. After all, it had been his decision to transfer and hadn't he been the one to say to Rachel that "everyone is replaceable"?

Then again, he had meant Rachel by that, not himself.

As he continued explaining his reasons—very shortly and to the point, not really wanting to drag this on—he was happy to see the looks of betrayal on their faces slowly melt away… for the most part at least. He wished he could ignore it, but there was still that small twinge of betrayal on their faces that he couldn't get out of his head.

Slowly but surely, Mr. Shuester got them to all calm down and move on to the lesson. Kurt would be transferring the next week to get everything in order from the move to a public school to a private school—with uniforms.

And Kurt had to say that he didn't mind _too _much that he had to wear a uniform. The pros of the school definitely outweighed the cons.

Plus, it didn't hurt that Blaine looked absolutely _wonderful _in his uniform.

But that had been about a month ago and now here he was—in the practice room. Alone. With Blaine. The person whom he just so happened to have a really strong crush on bet has yet to do anything about it.

Kurt was definitely hesitant to do anything about it. He had never had another gay friend—let alone an open gay friend. And Blaine was oh so much help to him. He taught him how to stand up for himself. How to not take it lying down and Kurt was thankful for that.

Blaine was such a good friend to him, it almost seemed impossible that they would ever be anything more than such.

"It's that time of the year again," Blaine stated, hooking his iPod up to a speaker and Kurt looked around at him curiously. "So, I figured we could sing a Christmas song." The dark haired teen turned, leaning against the table and smiled across at Kurt.

Kurt had to force a nonchalant look on his face, not wanting Blaine to know that every time he got one of those smiles, he melted into a pile of expensive goo that smelled of his own fragrance "Hummel".

"And you couldn't find someone more suited to Christmas than I, I suppose?"

Blaine chuckled lightly, shaking his head. "I believe only a few people would be comfortable with the song I had in mind, but I want to sing it with you. Is that a problem, Kurt?" Blaine peered over at him and Kurt lightly licked his lips, staring into those deep brown eyes.

"I—" he cleared his throat, trying to steady his voice and rapidly beating heart. "No, it's not a problem. Which song?" Kurt questioned, dropping his hands to his side as he walked over to Blaine, placing his bag on a table.

A small smile twitched at Blaine's lips. "I was thinking of 'Baby, it's Cold Outside'. Do you know that?" he must have noticed Kurt stiffen when he heard the title of the song, for there was a slight sense of worry in his voice.

Kurt took in a breath and nodded, putting a small, half smile on his face. "Mm, yes, I know it. A little… risqué to choose out of thin air, is it not?"

"I didn't think you would mind, but if you don't want to sing it…" Blaine shrugged. "We can sing something else."

"No, I don't mind." He stated, a little bit quicker than he meant to which earned a raised eyebrow from Blaine. "I happen to find the song… very fitting for moments such as this when it's snowing outside and I happen to be stuck in a room with a friend and unable to leave."

Blaine's lips twitched, laughing as he shrugged off his jacket, placing it on the arm of a chair, loosening his tie. "Is that so, Kurt? Well it's a good thing I have the music on my iPod, hm? Ready?" Without waiting for a response, Blaine pressed play on the music and the soft melody filled the air.

"I really can't stay," Kurt sang, glancing over at the door as if wanting to leave.

The seventeen year old smiled, gently laying a hand on Kurt's arm and turned him towards the window. "Baby it's cold outside."

"I've got to go away…" the sophomore licked his lips, shivering slightly at Blaine's touch.

"Baby it's cold outside,"

"This evening has been—" Kurt bit his lip, turning back around to look up at Blaine, trying to ignore the soft, hot breaths grazing his neck.

"—Been hoping that you'd drop in."

"So very nice—" suddenly, Blaine grabbed his hands and Kurt's breath hitched, lips quivering slightly.

"—I'll hold your hands," Blaine rubbed them lightly, lacing his fingers through Kurt's and Kurt stared down at their entwined hands, mouth going dry. "They're just like ice."

"My mother will start to worry," gently, Kurt pulled his hands away, walking over to the window and looking out.

"—Beautiful, what's your hurry?" he heard footsteps follow him and could almost feel Blaine hesitating before resting his hands back on Kurt's arm, softly turning him around.

"My father will be pacing the floor—"

"—Listen to the fireplace roar." He re-laced his hands with Kurt's, Kurt's eyes a little wide at the unexpected gesture _again_.

"So I'd really better scurry…" he sang quietly, as if not wanting to, and he really didn't want to. He felt comfortable with Blaine holding his hands, singing a duet such as this together with him. It was… wonderful…

"—Beautiful, please don't hurry." Why did his heart have to skip a beat when he hears Blaine say "beautiful" in meaning of him? This was just a song, it shouldn't mean much, and yet, it made him unexplainably happy.

"Well, maybe just a half a more drink…"

Blaine grinned as if it was a real achievement in getting Kurt to stay. "—Put some music on while I pour."

"The neighbors might think—" Kurt glanced around as if expecting a classmate of theirs to jump out of them.

"—Baby, it's bad out there."

"Say, what's in this drink?—"

"—No cabs to be had out there."

"I wish I knew how—"

"—Your eyes are like starlight." Kurt couldn't help but blush a little at the soft way in which Blaine said this. It sounded as if he actually meant that and he smiled slightly, glancing up at him.

"To break the spell—"

"—I'll take your hat, your hair looks swell." Blaine lightly ran his hand through Kurt's hair, and—had it been anyone else—he would have slapped their hand away, going on a rant about how many hours it took to get his hair absolutely _perfect _only to have it ruined just like that. But even as his hair dropped down in front of his eyes a bit, he couldn't help but lean slightly into Blaine's hand, his skin a little heated, palms sweating.

"I ought to say no, no, no sir—"

There was a short pause which Kurt knew shouldn't have been there and glanced up at Blaine only to be pulled closer as arms wrapped their way around his waist. His breath froze in his throat, stomach churning nervously.

"—Mind if I move closer."

"A-at least I'm gonna say that I tried—" he placed his hands lightly on Blaine's chest, not moving away an inch but still too nervous to look up into Blaine's dark brown eyes.

"—What's the sense in hurting my pride?" Blaine placed a hand on top of one of Kurt's, prompting the younger teenager to look up, biting lightly at his bottom lip. Blaine smiled slightly, his own cheeks a little red and Kurt wondered if he felt just as warm as he did at the moment.

"I really can't stay—"

"—Baby, don't hold out."

And their voices joined for the next line, smiles both upon their faces. "Ahh, but it's cold outside."

"C'mon baby," Blaine whispered into his ear and Kurt tightened his grip into the white uniform shirt, able to feel the slight definition of muscle beneath the thin fabric.

"I simply must go—" Kurt knew he should have pulled away, at least slightly, but he found himself almost physically incapable of it with how Blaine's arm was wrapped around his waist, and how his hand firmly kept his own upon his chest.

"—Baby, it's cold outside." He gestured to the window, but Kurt couldn't even force himself to glance over there and away from Blaine, and it seemed Blaine felt the same way. At least, Kurt hoped he did.

"The answer is no—"

"—Oh, darling, it's cold outside." Blaine's hand inched up slightly, laying his palm flat over Kurt's back.

"T-this welcome has been—"

"—So lucky that you dropped in."

"So nice and warm…" Kurt licked his lips, trying to wet them, but it was no use—his mouth was too dry.

"—Look out the window at that storm."

"My sister will be suspicious—"

"—Man," Blaine swallowed tightly and Kurt blushed as he glanced down at his lips, lightly licking his own. "Your lips look delicious…"

"My brother will be there at the door—"

Blaine took in a deep breath. "—Waves upon a tropical shore."

"My maiden aunt's mind is vicious—"

"—Gosh… your lips are delicious…" the teenager murmured and Kurt wondered what he was thinking of.

"Well, maybe just a half a drink more…"

"—Never such a blizzard before…"

"I've got to go home—"

"—Oh baby, you'll freeze out there."

"Say, lend me your coat—" Kurt's lips twitched slightly as he reached around Blaine, grabbing the other teen's jacket and wrapping it around his shoulders, feeling comfortable in the slightly larger cloth.

"—It's up to your knees out there." Blaine glanced over him, lips twitching slightly and Kurt figured he must have looked ridiculous in Blaine's slightly larger jacket.

"You've really been grand—" Kurt lightly took his hand again.

"—I thrill when you touch my hand." Blaine brought it up closer to his face, as if he were to kiss it before thinking better of it and lowering both of their hands.

"But don't you see—"

"—How can you do this thing to me?"

"There's bound to be talk tomorrow—"

"—Think of my life long sorrow,"

"At least there will be plenty implied—"

"—If you caught pneumonia and died."

"I really can't stay…" Kurt shook his head, inching slightly closer to Blaine, nibbling lightly on his bottom lip, not being able to help it.

"—Get over that hold out."

"Ahh," Kurt and Blaine began together. "But it's cold outside."

"Baby it's cold outside."

"Brr… it's cold…" Kurt didn't even have to fake a shiver as he lightly felt fingers touch his neck, grazing softly against his skin.

"It's cold out there… can't you stay awhile longer baby?"

"Well…" Kurt started, looking up at him, eyes beginning to flutter slightly as Blaine drew closer. "I really shouldn't… a-alright…"

"Make it worth your while baby…" and suddenly, he felt Blaine's lips upon his own and his heart skipped a beat, breath hitching his throat. Kurt's eyes widened slightly before falling shut and lightly pressing his lips back, Blaine softly moving them against Kurt's.

His stomach was tied up in knots and Blaine tasted so much better than what Brittany had ever described to him. A tongue lightly flicked across his lips and Kurt hesitantly parted them.

Cupping Kurt's cheek in his hand, Blaine wrapped his arm tightly around his waist, pulling him closer, tongue peaking inside of his mouth to explore the dark cavern. Kurt gasped as Blaine's tongue lightly prodded at his own, a small moan escaping from him.

He was finding it difficult to breath with Blaine so close to him, robbing it all away from him, and he didn't mind that his hair was now probably a mess, or that he could all wake up and find out it had all been a dream and he was still being thrown in dumpsters by Finn and Puck. Getting slushies thrown at him by Karofsky. He could wake up and find out that Blaine had never existed, but that was such a horrid thought he wanted to let himself drown in this—if it were truly a dream.

It was such a nice one and he didn't want it to stop, but finally the pulled back, needing air.

Kurt panted slightly, cheeks flushed as Blaine stared down at him, his own expression a little shocked at what they had done. Hesitantly, hoping he wouldn't get rejected, Kurt finished the song, "Ahh… do that again…"

But he wasn't rejected, instead, Blaine grinned before pushing his lips back onto Kurt's. The sophomore smiled, deciding that "Baby, It's Cold Outside" would forever be his new favorite song.


End file.
